1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image record apparatus for recording an image on a record medium such as paper using a recording agent such as toner or ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image record apparatus for displaying a near-empty state in which it will soon be made impossible to record although recording an image can continue on a liquid crystal display (LCD) on an operation panel by detecting the remaining amount of a recording agent such as toner or ink has been invented. For example, JP-A-11-69058 (see FIG. 4) discloses an ink-jet image record apparatus previously applied by the applicant of the present invention.
According to the image record apparatus, if the fact that the remaining amount of ink of some color is in a near-empty state is detected, an error message is displayed on an LCD and a buzzer is sounded. Accordingly, if the remaining amount of ink of some color enters a near-empty state, the user on the periphery of the image record apparatus can be notified that the ink remaining amount enters a near-empty state. Further, if an error transmission mode is set in the image record apparatus and a destination is also set, the description of the error is transmitted to the destination. Accordingly, a message to the effect that the remaining amount of ink of some color enters a near-empty state is also sent to the destination preset in the image record apparatus (telephone number of fixed telephone at the place where the user goes, at fixed called party, etc., mobile phone, radio pager, etc., e-mail address of mobile phone, personal computer, etc., or the like), so that the user can be notified more reliably that the ink remaining amount has become small.